A challenge with the commercial production of DMC catalyzed polyols is the inability to directly use low equivalent weight starter substances such as propylene glycol, dipropylene glycol and glycerin as the main component of the starter mixture. These low equivalent weight starter substances inhibit the catalytic activity of the DMC catalyst when present as the main component of the starter mixture for the production of a semi-batch DMC catalyzed polyether polyol. Starting a reaction with such low equivalent weight starter substances also requires special commercial equipment as the amount of starter required to make higher equivalent weight products is small. For example, when making a 350 equivalent weight propylene glycol started polyether polyol, 11.0 weight percent propylene glycol is required as the low equivalent weight starter. However, when making a 1000 equivalent weight propylene glycol started polyether polyol, only 3.8 weight percent propylene glycol is required as the low equivalent weight starter. Therefore, the preparation of a 1000 equivalent weight propylene glycol started polyether polyol requires a large reaction build ratio. The reaction build ratio is defined as the product equivalent weight divided by the starter equivalent weight. Thus, for a propylene glycol started 350 EW polyether polyol, the reaction build ratio would be 350/38 or 9.2. By comparison, in the case of a 1000 EW polyether polyol the build ratio would be 1000/38 or 26.3. This large reaction build ratio would require special reaction equipment to handle the low amount of starter required at the start of the process. The minimum reactor charge is dictated by the mixing configuration (i.e. touching or covering lowest most agitator blade) and the heating requirements (i.e. covering sufficient surface area for jacketed or internal heating/cooling systems or filling the external recirculation loop for external heating/cooling systems). The industry has overcome this challenge of the commercial production of products having a wide range of equivalent weights by making and storing starter polyether polyols that can cover the whole range of products to be made. Typically, this may require more than one starter polyether polyols be stored. One starter polyether polyol to make low to intermediate equivalent weight products (having hydroxyl numbers of 112 to 28 mg KOH/g polyol) and another starter polyether polyol to make higher equivalent weight products (having hydroxyl numbers of <28 mg KOH/g polyol). As one skilled in the art will recognize these starter polyether polyols, referred to herein as low equivalent weight starter polyether polyols, are lower in equivalent weight than the targeted polyether polyol product but higher in equivalent weight than the initial low equivalent weight starter substance (i.e., propylene glycol, dipropylene glycol, glycerin, etc.) and are initially charged to the reactor to provide the minimum charge required for the reactor configuration. The storage of these low equivalent weight starter polyether polyols and preparation of them in the reactor systems takes away from resources to make the finished products. Therefore, there is a need to eliminate these low equivalent weight starter polyether polyols.